Our Three Times Relationship
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: Banyak orang berkata "hidup itu hanya sekali". Namun, benarkah itu? A Dong Bang fic.
1. 1st Life part one

Ini adalah fiction milik teman Kimchi. Kimchi merasa fic ini sangat layak untuk dipublish disini, biar dia makin terkenal juga gitu.. So, Kimchi publish, tentunya dengan persetujuan dirinya juga.

a/n : namanya juga fanfic, bukan kenyataan. Jadi, selamat menikmati.

Banyak orang berkata "hidup itu hanya sekali". Namun, benarkah itu? Tidak, itu salah. Dalam fanfic ini, kamu akan mengetahui kenyataan, bahwa kita hidup di dunia ini lebih dari sekali, tepatnya tiga kali. Pada setiap kehidupan, kita akan menjadi orang yang berbeda, dengan keadaan yang juga berbeda dari kehidupan sebelumnya. Namun, ada orang-orang yang memang ditakdirkan untuk memiliki hubungan dengan kita. Pada setiap kehidupan, kita pasti akan bertemu dengan mereka meski kita tidak mengenali mereka lagi. Dan setelah kehidupan yang ketiga, semua tindakan semasa kita hidup tiga kali akan ditimbang, dan nasib kita berikutnya akan diputuskan...

Begitu juga dengan Dong Bang Shin Ki. Kelima member DBSK telah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dan memiliki relasi yang unik di setiap kehidupannya. Mari kita lihat dari kehidupan pertama mereka.

**Our "Three Times" Relationship**

--Disclaimer--

Sun Hi

* * *

**1****st**** LIFE (part one)**

One, two, three..

Pada jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang pedagang kain bersama kedua istrinya. Pedagang tersebut termasuk orang yang dihormati di desanya, selain karena tokonya yang laris juga karena wibawanya yang besar. Tidak mengherankan kalau ia memiliki dua istri yang cantik. Putra-putrinya pun terkenal tampan dan cantik. Tidak hanya itu, mereka selalu berlaku baik dan sopan pada setiap orang yang mereka jumpai. Keluarga Lee benar-benar membuat iri banyak orang.

Siang itu di kediaman Tuan Lee, sebuah hanok besar yang telah berdiri selama puluhan tahun dari generasi ke generasi, tampak seorang pria duduk dengan dahi berkerut. Ia duduk di depan beberapa gulungan kain dan di tangannya terdapat daftar yang panjang. Ia tidak menyadari, seseorang tengah mendekatinya. Keberadaan orang itu baru disadarinya, setelah pundaknya ditepuk pelan.

"Sayang, makanlah dulu, jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Nanti kau sakit lagi," kata wanita itu sambil membawa baki makanan.

"Kau yang seharusnya memperhatikan kesehatanmu, tubuhmu kan lemah. Apalagi, kau kan baru saja melahirkan. Ngomong-ngomong, mana bayi kecil kita? Aku benar-benar gemas melihatnya," kata Pak Lee sambil mengambil baki makanan dari tangan Sooyun.

"Changmin? Hyunjae sedang menjaganya, sambil menemani anak-anak bermain. Dia benar-benar sayang pada Changmin," kata Sooyun dengan tetap tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, mau menyiapkan bubur untuk Changmin," kata Sooyun seraya bangkit berdiri dan menuju ke pintu. Pak Lee mengikuti setiap langkah dengan matanya, sampai pintu tertutup dan Sooyun tidak kelihatan lagi. Ia kembali bekerja, namun, kini senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Dalam hati, ia bersyukur memiliki istri-istri yang baik, yang mau memperhatikan dirinya dan menyayangi anak-anak tiri mereka seperti anak-anak kandung mereka sendiri. Sebetulnya, ia sedih juga karena mereka harus 'berbagi' dirinya. Namun, apa daya. Ia mencintai mereka berdua. Lagipula, seorang laki-laki memilki dua istri bukanlah hal yang salah, kan?

Pikirannya lalu beralih pada anak-anaknya yang manis, sementara ia memeriksa kualitas kain dihadapannya dengan meraba kain-kain tersebut. Ia tersenyum, membayangkan istrinya Sooyun yang manis dengan kedua putra mereka, Jaejoong yang berumur 5 tahun dan merupakan anak paling tua di antara semua adik-adiknya dan Changmin yang baru lahir kira-kira tiga bulan lalu.

Ia tidak melupakan istrinya Hyunjae yang cantik dan tegas, juga putra mereka Yunho yang usianya hanya beda sedikit dari Jaejoong. Begitu juga putri kembar mereka, Yoochun dan Junsu. Yoochun yang lembut dan Junsu yang aktif, begitu manis dan penuh rasa ingin tahu terhadap banyak hal. Selalu perhatian, dan membuat setiap orang tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

"Sayang, ayo makan malam. Kalau tidak cepat, nanti habis!" teriak seorang perempuan. Dasar Hyunjae, katanya dalam hati sambil tersenyum. "Ya, sayang. Aku datang!" seru Pak Lee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ empat belas tahun kemudian ------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jaejoong!" seru seorang pemuda. Jaejoong menoleh dari buku yang di bacanya dan bertanya, "Ada apa, Yunho?"  
Yunho nyegir dan menepuk pundak Jaejoong. "Baca apa lagi? Gak bosen-bosennya baca buku tebal gitu," kata Yunho sambil mengambil buku yang dibaca Jaejoong. "Lagi-lagi tentang kain. Apa serunya sih?"

"Kamu tuh ya. Sini balikin," kata Jaejoong sambil merebut kembali buku dari tangan Yunho. "Aku kan disuruh appa buat bantu-bantu di toko, jadi aku baca buku ini supaya aku mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan di toko nanti," jelas Jaejoong.

Yunho tampak sewot. Sejak Sooyun-umma meninggal, Jaejoong selalu menyibukkan diri di toko. Tidak pernah lagi bermain-main seperti dulu, kata Yunho dalam hati. Sejujurnya, ia merindukan Jaejoong yang dulu. Jaejoong yang selalu tertawa ceria dan mau menemaninya bermain. Bagaimana ya, supaya Jaejoong kembali seperti dulu lagi, pikir Yunho.

"Yunho, jangan melamun! Nanti kesambet lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, mana yang lainnya? Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin nggak kelihatan dari tadi?" tanya Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Yunho.

"Mereka? Mana kutahu! Mereka kan sudah besar, tidak perlu dijaga terus-terusan. Lagian, siapa sih yang bisa ngasuh Junsu?" tanya Yunho.  
Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yunho, Jaejoong tertegun sejenak lalu tertawa. Yunho pun ikut tertawa. Ini dia yang kuinginkan, melihat Jaejoong tertawa lepas seperti ini, pikir Yunho dalam hati. Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Di kejauhan, Yoochun datang dengan gaun yang melambai-lambai.

"Oppa, sudah waktunya makan siang. Appa dan umma sudah menuggu di ruang makan. Changmin dan Junsu juga sudah menuggu di sana." kata Yoochun dengan agak terengah-engah. "Baiklah, kami segera ke sana," kata Yunho dan Jaejoong serempak. Mereka bertiga pun segera menuju ke ruang makan.

Saat mereka tiba di ruang makan, Junsu sedang mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil makanan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Tetap saja, Hyunjae-umma melihatnya dan menepak tangan Junsu sehingga Junsu terpaksa menarik tangannya.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya. Cepat duduk, kami sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi," kata Hyunjae-umma. "Dan kamu, Junsu, jangan mengambil makanan sebelum yang lain tiba. Itu tidak sopan!" tegur umma sambil menatap Junsu tajam. Junsu hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk malu.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita segera makan, perutku sudah kelaparan dari tadi," appa menengahi.  
Semua menurut. Mereka mengambil sumpit masing-masing dan makan dalam diam, sampai Junsu mulai bercerita dengan gayanya yang selalu heboh. Junsu bahkan lebih heboh daripada anak cowok seumurannya.

"Oppa, kau tau tidak, tadi aku pergi bermain dengan Hyukjae. Dia benar-benar tau tempat-tempat yang seru!" kat Junsu bersemangat dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Jangan bicara sambil makan!" kata umma. Namun, Junsu bukannya berhenti bicara, justru mengeraskan suaranya. Sekarang, ia bahkan sudah setengah berdiri dari duduknya dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

"JUNSU!" umma memperkeras suaranya. Junsu pun terdiam, menyadari bahwa umma menjadi marah. Ia pun melanjutkan makan dalam diam.

Suasananya menjadi tidak nyaman . Appa pun berusaha mencairkan suasana, namun tidak ada seorang pun yang menanggapinya. Dalam hati, Pak Lee berpikir, seandainya saja Sooyun masih hidup.

Aku tau, batin Pak Lee dalam hati, bahwa kau sangat merindukan Sooyun. Tapi, jangan melampiaskan kesedihanmu seperti ini, Hyunjae. Hatiku sakit melihatmu seperti ini. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyunjae ke arah anak-anaknya yang sedang makan.

Jaejoong, kau tampak makin kurus saja. Aku tau, tubuhmu lemah, sama seperti Sooyun. Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir. Pandangannya beralih ke Yunho, dan ia tersenyum pahit. Yunho, katanya dalam hati, appa tau kalau kau sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, karena hanya ia satu-satunya anak yang sebaya denganmu di desa ini. Aku juga tau kalau kau mengkhawatirkannya seperti juga appamu ini. Kuharap kau bisa bermain dengan Jaejoong seperti dulu lagi.  
Yoochun, putriku yang manis, begitu lembut dan pendiam. Aku tau kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Kau yang menangis paling keras saat Sooyun-umma meninggal. Maaf, appa tidak bisa berbuat banyak untukmu. Lalu... Junsu. Putriku yang ceria dan selalu berusaha membuat kami tertawa. Aku bersyukur kau ada di sini dengan segala ceritamu. Appa benar-benar iri, karena tidak bisa berpetualang bersamamu. Ya, appa benar-benar iri pada Hyukjae yang selalu bermain denganmu sepanjang waktu.  
Yang terakhir, malaikat kecilku Changmin. Aku BENAR-BENAR mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tidak pernah bermain dengan anak-anak seusiamu, selalu bergelut dengan buku-buku di ruang baca. Sejak Sooyun-umma meninggal, kau hampir tidak pernah keluar rumah. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bermain dengan teman-temanmu. Tidakkah kau lihat, betapa cemasnya appa akan dirimu?

Tiba-tiba Pak Lee menyadari, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Cepat-cepat dihabiskannya makanan yang tersisa dalam mangkuk, lalu ia segera pergi ke dapur sambil membawa mangkuknya yang telah kosong. Ia segera menyeka air matanya, tepat sebelum Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Changmin masuk ke dapur.

Ia baru akan menyapa mereka, ketika terdengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"Annyeong haseyo"

* * *

a/n : maaf kalau bahasanya terlalu kaku. Kurang ngerti bahas gaul sih ^^

Fic ini murni ide Sun Hi. Kimchi hanya memperbaiki typo dan beberapa kata. Masih ada typo kah?

So, gimana, chingu? Fic temen Kimchi ini? Bagus? Keren?

Tumpahkan semua kesannya di review ya! ^^


	2. 1st Life part two

**Our "Three Times" Relationship**

--Disclaimer--

Sun Hi a.k.a Grace Natalia

* * *

**1st LIFE (part two)**

One, two, three...

"Annyeong haseyo"

Pak Lee, Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Changmin menoleh ke pintu. Tampak seorang gadis manis berdiri di sana. Ia tersenyum lalu masuk.

"Mian, saya datang mau mengantarkan makanan kiriman ibu. Sepertinya semua sudah makan, ya?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengangkat keranjang yang dibawanya.

"Kami baru saja makan, tapi mencium bau masakan ibumu dari jauh saja sudah membuatku lapar lagi," kata Pak Lee dengan tersenyum sambil mengambil keranjang dari tangan si gadis.

Gadis itu tersenyum menanggapi candaan Pak Lee. Tiba-tiba, Yunho menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Shan Lee! Sudah lama sekali kau gak ke sini. Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu untuk datang kemari segera setelah kau pulang dari China?" Yunho pura-pura marah.

"A-ampun, oppa... Aku tidak lupa kok. Tapi, aku benar-benar takut melihat daftar oleh-oleh yang kau berikan, banyak banget! Gak kira-kira, bisa ludes duitku. Pikirin juga kantongku dong! Mending kalo sebelum pergi dikasih duit. Bisanya minta doang!" kata Shan Lee dengan bibir dimanyunkan. Yunho hanya bisa nyengir mendengarnya.

"Maaf, deh," lanjutnya.

"Lin Shan Lee," kata Jaejoong dengan senyum mengembang. "Kau semakin tinggi dan cantik. Bagaimana keadaan nenekmu, sepupuku tersayang?" Jaejoong mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan Shan Lee memeluknya. Ya, Lin Shan Lee adalah sepupu Jaejoong, meski tidak punya hubungan darah. Ayahnya berasal dari keluarga tiongkok yang pas-pasan. Sedang ibunya masih saudara jauh alm. Sooyun. Meski keluarga ayahnya tinggal di China, orang tua Shan Lee memutuskan untuk membawanya pindah ke Korea ketika ia masih berumur 3 tahun. Karena itu, Shan Lee akrab dengan keluarga Pak Lee, terlebih dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang hanya lebih tua sedikit darinya.

"Terima kasih, oppa. Tapi, lama tidak bertemu, kau kelihatan kurang sehat. Pasti kurang jalan-jalan keluar, deh. Ayo oppa, kita jalan-jalan. Nggak baik kalau diem di antara kain terus-terusan," Shan Lee melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong lalu menarik tangannya keluar. "Oppa, tolongin, dong. Jangan Cuma berdiri aja. Jaejoong-oppa kan beraaat," kata Shan Lee dengan pandangan memohon pada Yunho yang sejak tadi menonton pertemuan kedua sepupu itu.

"Iya deh, aku bantuin," kata Yunho sambil nyengir. Jaejoong menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan memelas. Namun, ayahnya justru menyuruh Jaejoong untuk pergi berjalan-jalan. "Kau butuh udara segar," ujar Pak Lee. Jaejoong akhirnya menyerah dan pasrah saja dibawa oleh kedua saudaranya itu. Baru saja mereka keluar dari gerbang, terdengar suara-suara keras dari dalam rumah.

"Untung saja kita sudah keluar sebelum Junsu melihat kita. Terima kasih umma..," kata Yunho dengan wajah penuh syukur. Jaejoong dan Shan Lee tertawa melihatnya.

Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Shan Lee pergi ke bukit kecil di dekat rumah. Sesampainya di puncak, mereka segera duduk di bawah pohon besar tempat Jaejoong biasa membaca. Mereka bercanda dan tertawa hingga matahari mulai terbenam. Mereka baru sadar setelah hari muali gelap.

"Wah, matahari sudah terbenam. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, nanti appa dan umma khawatir lagi," kata Shan Lee sambil berdiri.

"Biar kami temani. Hari sudah gelap, bahaya kalau kau pulang sendiri," kata Jaejoong segera, diikuti anggukan setuju Yunho.

Shan Lee hanya tersenyum. "Terima kasih, tapi oppa tidak perlu repot-repot. Siapa sih, yang berani sama aku?" kata Shan Lee dengan gaya menantang.

"Hahaha, iya juga ya. Ya udah, sana pulang. Sampai jumpa besok," seru Jaejoong dan Yunho. Shan Lee sudah menuruni bukit, sesekali berbalik dan melambaikan tangan. Setelah Shan lee tidak terlihat lagi, Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali ke rumah bersama sambil mengobrol sepanjang jalan.

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan tanpa mereka sadari, puncak dari sebuah drama kehidupan akan segera berlangsung...

Siang itu, Yunho ditinggal sendirian di rumah dengan Junsu. Hyunjae-umma pergi berbelanja bersama Yoochun, sedangkan Jaejoong ikut appa ke toko. Changmin? Dia menghilang lagi, mungkin menyibukkan diri di antara tumpukan buku.

Yunho merasa hampir gila, karena adik perempuannya itu terus saja mengganggunya. Tepat pada saat itu, pintu diketuk dan terdengar suara menyapa,

"Annyeong, ada orang di rumah?"

"Unnie!" Junsu berlari dan memeluk Shan Lee. Sementara itu Yunho bangkit dari lantai dan menatap Shan Lee dengan lega.

"Shan Lee! Untunglah kau datang kemari... Tolong aku, aku disuruh umma menjaga Junsu sampai ia kembali tapi aku tidak sanggup..." pinta Yunho dengan wajah memelas.

"Iya, iya. Kok kamu kelihatan menderita banget sih? Adik sendiri lho... Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain kamu di lantai pas aku masuk tadi?" tanya Shan Lee heran.

Belum sempat Yunho menjawab, Junsu sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari ke arah Yunho sambil berteriak,"kuda-kudaan!" Yunho yang tidak sempat mengelak segera menjadi 'kuda'-nya Junsu. Shan Lee hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Mereka bermain bersama hingga sore, sampai akhirnya Yunho kelelahan menemani Junsu bermain. Akhirnya, ia hanya mengobrol dengan Shan Lee tanpa memedulikan Junsu. Junsu cemberut, berusaha mencari perhatian tetapi tidak ditanggapi. Akhirnya Junsu keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Yunho dan Shan Lee berduaan.

"Eh, ke mana Junsu?" tanya Shan Lee tiba-tiba, menyadari hilangnya Junsu.

"Gak tau, paling sembunyi," jawab Yunho asal.

"Ayo oppa, kita cari. Kalo tidak ketemu sebelum yang lain pulang, bisa gawat kan?" bujuk Shan Lee sambil menarik-narik tangan Yunho. Yunho pun bangun, dan bersama-sama mereka mencari Junsu di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sayang, hasilnya nihil. Yunho pun panik. Ia berlari keluar rumah sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil Junsu.

"JUNSU!!! JUNSU, DI MANA KAU?" Yunho berlari ke tempat-tempat yang biasa didatangi Junsu. Ke rumah teman-temannya. Tapi Junsu tidak ada di mana-mana. Ia bahkan tidak ada di rumah Hyukjae. Capek dan frustasi, Yunho merebahkan diri di bawah pohon. Wajahnya tetap kelihatan khawatir. Shan Lee mendekatinya, duduk di sebelahnya, dan menghiburnya.

"Oppa, jangan khawatir. Kita pasti akan menemukan Junsu. Mungkin ia sedang ngambek, sehingga tidak mau keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya." Shan Lee mencoba menenangkan Yunho.

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya pada Shan Lee, merasa berterima kasih. Saat itulah, Yunho merasakan keanehan. Dadanya berdebar kencang sewaktu menatap Shan Lee. Shan Lee menyadari tatapan Yunho dan tersenyum padanya.

Yunho segera memalingkan wajah, ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Ia bahkan merasa, Shan Lee bisa mendengar suara debaran jantungnya. Ada apa denganku, tanya Yunho dalam hati.

Tepat saat itu, dari jauh terlihat Hyunjae-umma dan Yoochun pulang. Mereka datang membawa banyak belanjaan. Yunho dan Shan Lee pun segera menghampiri, hendak membantu membawakan belanjaan. Ketika mereka tiba, Junsu sudah berada di sana duluan. Rupanya ia bersembunyi di tempat para pelayan.

Shan Lee pamit pulang karena hari sudah sore, tepat sebelum Jaejoong datang. Yunho sebetulnya merasa malu untuk menanyakannya pada Jaejoong, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya setiap kali memikirkan Shan Lee. Namun yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Nanti juga kau akan tau."

Sialan Jaejoong, umpat Yunho dalam hati. Malam itu, ia tidak bisa tidur. Wajah Shan Lee terus membayanginya...

Yunho baru saja pergi ke rumah temannya, dan saat ia kembali, rumahnya sudah penuh sesak. Para anggota keluarga terlihat berbisik-bisik penuh semangat. Ia baru akan bertanya pada salah satu pelayan, ketika terdengar suara keras dari salah satu ruangan. Yunho segera masuk ke ruangan itu dengan perlahan. Jaejoong dan Shan Lee duduk di tengah, berhadapan, ditemani oleh kedua orang tua dan tetua keluarga Lee.

"Baiklah, dengan ini Jaejoong dan Shan Lee resmi bertunangan. Apakah ada yang keberatan? Bagaiman denganmu, Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong hanya diam. Setelah agak lama barulah ia menjawab,"Saya tidak masalah asalkan Shan Lee juga mau."

Semua menatap Shan Lee. Shan Lee pun menundukkan kepalanya dan menjawab,"Saya juga tidak ada masalah, selama yang lain setuju."

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan kalau begitu. Mari semua makan," ajak tetua. Semua meninggalkan ruangan. Yunho yang ada di balik pintu hanya bisa duduk membeku. Ia tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya. Ia bisa mendengar seruan-seruan gembira dari Yoochun dan Junsu. Mereka senangnya karena Shan Lee akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka. Lalu, mengapa aku merasa tidak senang, tanya Yunho dalam hati.

Tepat pada saat itu, Jaejoong dan Shan Lee berpapasan di depan ruangan tempat Yunho berada. Shan Lee kelihatan ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong hanya melewati Shan Lee tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Yunho bisa melihat kesedihan di mata Shan Lee.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Yunho merasa marah pada Jaejoong. Amat sangat marah...

"Jaejoong! Apa maksudmu menerima tawaran pertunangan itu?!? Kulihat kau tidak senang dengan pertunangan itu, tapi kenapa kau tetap menerimanya?!?" tanya Yunho kasar.  
"Ada apa denganmu, Yunho? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bertunangan dengan Shan Lee? Aku yang bertunangan kenapa kau yang sewot?!?" balas Jaejoong tak kalah kasar, sambil berlalu meninggalkan adik tirinya itu.

Yunho tersentak. Di satu sisi dia ingin membalas kata-kata Jaejoong tadi, tapi di sisi lain dia mengakui kebenaran perkataan Jaejoong tersebut.

'Jaejoong, baru kali ini dia berbicara seperti itu kepadaku. Aku tidak mengerti, kalau dia tidak suka semua ini, kenapa ia tidak menolaknya saja? Kenapa ia tak membiarkan Shan Lee menentukan sendiri tunangannya? Dan, sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa aku marah pada Jaejoong karena pertunangan ini? Bukankah seharusnya aku ikut senang, karena Shan Lee, gadis secantik dan semanis dia akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami? Sebenarnya... apa yang salah denganku?'

Dan waktu yang lama dihabiskan Yunho untuk merenungi takdir hidupnya, yang mungkin akan menjadi penyesalannya seumur hidup.

* * *

Sekian part dua. Mind to review?


	3. 1st Life part three

**Our "Three Times" Relationship**

--Disclaimer--

Sun Hi

* * *

**1st LIFE (part three)**

One, two, three...

Pagi berganti siang, tampak seorang pemuda keluar dari sebuah hanok besar. Pemuda itu pergi ke bukit terdekat dan langsung duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang terletak di puncak bukit tersebut. Ia menghela nafas pelan, tampak wajahnya yang sendu menggambarkan kegundahan hatinya. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara seseorang menyapanya dari balik pohon.

"Oppa, dari tadi melamun terus. Ada apa?" tanya seorang gadis.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya, dan ia terkejut melihat Shan Lee yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakangnya.

"Shan Lee ah.. Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" tanya Yunho sambil terus memperhatikan Shan Lee yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Ia tak lagi tampak murung, wajahnya berseri-seri gembira. Sebuah senyum hangat menghiasi bibirnya.

"Aku datang bersama ibuku, tapi karena bosan aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Lalu aku melihat oppa ada di atas sini. Aku memanggil berkali-kali tidak dijawab juga, jadi aku naik saja," jawab Shan Lee dengan wajah cemberut. Ia lalu melanjutkan dengan cemas,"oppa, kau tidak apa-apa? Kulihat kau melamun terus, nanti kesambet lho."

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan mengalihkan pembicaraan ke hal-hal lain. Mereka mengobrol dengan asyik, sampai seorang pelayan datang dan menyuruh mereka kembali ke dalam hanok. Shan Lee bisa merasakan, kalau selama berjalan kembali ke rumah, Yunho menjadi murung lagi. Meski sudah berusaha melucu, oppa sama sekali tidak tertawa, pikir Shan Lee. Hatinya serasa menjerit, sedih melihat sang oppa hanya membisu.

Tidak lama, mereka pun sampai. Rupanya Hyunjae-umma dan Tante Sun sudah menunggu mereka.

"Shan Lee, kamu ini dari mana saja sih? Kamu kan masih harus melakukan pengukuran untuk membuat baju yang pas. Kita bahkan belum menentukan akan pakai kain warna apa... Ah, Yunho rupanya juga ada. Lama tidak bertemu, sekarang sudah jadi dewasa dan tampan ya," cerocos Tante Sun.

"Ah, yang benar tante. Sepertinya semua sedang sibuk, saya juga ada pekerjaan di kamar. Permisi," Yunho berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia pun segera menuju ke kamarnya. Ibunya Shan Lee itu benar-benar membuat orang kewalahan dengan mulutnya, lain sekali dengan putrinya, kata Yunho dalam hati. Yunho segera masuk ke kamarnya, menutup pintu, dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur.

Segala kesibukan ini membuat kepalaku sakit, pikir Yunho. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha mengosongkan pikiran. Tetapi ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan percakapannya dengan Jaejoong semalam.

"KAU TIDAK MENCINTAINYA KAN? LALU KENAPA KAU MENYETUJUI PERTUNANGAN INI?" jerit Yunho marah saat ia dan Jaejoong berbicara berdua di bukit.

"Aku melakukannya karena pertunangan ini telah diatur oleh ayah dan Paman Lin sejak lama. Apa yang kulakukan itu salah?" kata Jaejoong dengan tenang.

"Tapi Shan Lee tidak menginginkannya. DIA TIDAK MENGINGINKANNYA! Tidakkah kau bisa melihatnya?" tanya Yunho. Air mata kemarahan mengalir menuruni pipinya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Lagipula Jaejoong tidak akan bisa melihatnya, malam itu terlalu gelap.

"Tapi ia tidak menolaknya." Yunho merasa hatinya seakan tertusuk oleh suara Jaejoong. Keheningan menyapu, Jaejoong pun melanjutkan,"Ia diberi kesempatan untuk menolak, tapi ia tidak melakukannya." Jaejoong berhenti, seakan menunggu jawaban. Tetapi Yunho hanya diam, tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Yunho memejamakan matanya lebih rapat lagi, berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan itu dari pikirannya. Tetapi, kata-kata terakhir Jaejoong terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

0O0

Hari demi hari berlalu, hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin renggang. Saudara seayah yang dulunya sangat akrab kini hampir tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Namun, tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Semua sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan Jaejoong dan Shan Lee yang semakin dekat. Bahkan Hyunjae-umma yang biasanya marah-marah pun terlihat gembira dan tidak membentak Junsu meski gadis itu pulang dengan pakaian kotor penuh lumpur.

Yah, bagaimanapun, Yunho tetap tidak bisa menerima pernikahan ini. Ia tidak rela membiarkan Shan Lee menikah dengan Jaejoong, meski ia sendiri menolak untuk mengakuinya. Jaejoong tidak pernah memikirkan Shan Lee, batin Yunho marah. Ia selalu pergi entah ke mana, meninggalkan Shan Lee yang berusaha untuk menemuinya setiap saat. Sudah kubilang, Shan Lee tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini dan ia mungkin datang untuk memintamu membatalkannya! Jaejoong bodoh, umpat Yunho dalam hati.

"Hyung." Yunho menoleh, melihat Changmin datang. Ia merasa terkejut. Tidak biasanya Changmin datang dan bicara padaku, pikir Yunho lagi.

"Changmin, tumben kau menemuiku. Ada apa?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Hyung, ini soal Jaejoong-hyung," jawab Changmin pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Yunho merasa sesuatu di dadanya berkecamuk mendengar nama Jaejoong disebut, tetapi ia menahannya. "Ada apa dengan Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho dingin.

Changmin tetap menundukkan kepalanya. "Hyung, aku merasa Jaejoong-hyung akhir-akhir ini agak aneh. Ia tidak pernah ada di rumah, ataupun di toko. Tidak pernah bersama-sama Yunho-hyung seperti dulu. Selain itu, ia terlihat kurus dan pucat. Aku mohon, hyung kan yang paling dekat dengannya, jadi bisa tolong hyung tanyakan?" tanya Changmin sambil meremas-remas tangannya.

Yunho menatap Changmin, lalu menjawab dengan dingin "Saat ini, aku dan Jaejoong sedang marahan. Kalo kau mau tau, tanyakan langsung padanya, jangan padaku!"

Changmin hanya diam. Saat ia berbicara, Yunho terkejut mendengar nada suaranya. Suaranya penuh emosi, dan kesedihan mengalir di setiap katanya.

"Aku sudah mencoba hyung, sudah kutanyakan langsung. Tapi Jaejoong-hyung hanya tersenyum, berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku adalah adik kandungnya, seayah-seibu. Ia selalu memperhatikanku dan selalu bisa mengetahui apa yang kurasakan meski orang lain tidak bisa. Aku ingin ia jujur padaku, aku ingin menjadi adik yang baik untuknya, yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Tapi ia hanya melihatmu, ia hanya percaya pada hyung. Karena itu, tolong hyung yang bertanya, kumohon..."

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya, kedua matanya menatap lekat mata Yunho. Tidak ada air mata, tetapi ada sesuatu yang keras dalam mata itu. Juga ada permohonan. Yunho tau, ia tidak pernah memperhatikan Changmin. Rasa bersalah melandanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menanyakan langsung pada Jaejoong, dan memaksanya bercerita," kata Yunho mantap. Changmin menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih, dan perasaan bahagia menyelimuti Yunho. Tepat saat itu, ia melihat Jaejoong datang. Ia pun segera berlari menghampiri Jaejoong.

"JAEJOONG!" teriakn Yunho. Jaejoong berhenti melangkah dan tersenyum. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong lekat-lekat. Changmin benar, katanya dalam hati. Jaejoong semakin pucat dan kurus. Kantung matanya tambah tebal dan hitam, wajahnya juga kelihatan letih. Bahkan, rambutnya kelihatan tambah tipis sejak terakhir aku melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. "Jae, kau sakit ya?" tanya Yunho pelan.

Wajah Jaejoong berubah tegang. "Apa maksudmu? Aku memang kecapekan bekerja, tapi selain itu aku baik-baik saja." jawab Jaejoong kaku.

"Tidak, kau sakit! Aku tau itu, aku bisa merasakannya. Aku tau kau bohong, kau sama sekali tidak mau menatap mataku."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku mau menemui appa, ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sampai kau menjawab dengan jujur," kata Yunho tegas sambil mencengkeram tangan Jaejoong erat.

"Lepaskan Yunho, aku harus segera bicara dengan appa!" kata Jaejoong lebih keras sambil berusaha menarik tangannya.

Namun, Yunho tidak membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. "Tidak, aku tau kau bohong. Kau lupa, kalau appa, umma, dan kedua adik kita sedang pergi? Bukankah kau yang membuatkan mereka janji hari ini?"

Jaejoong terus memberontak. Changmin yang sejak tadi melihat dari kejauhan datang mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang lain dengan lembut sambil berkata,"Yang dikatakan Yunho-hyung itu benar, jangan menyembunyikannya lagi dari kami. Ada sesuatu kan, hyung?"

Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan mulut ternganga. Tapi tidak lama. Ia segera sadar, dan menyentakkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat sehingga terlepas dari cengkeraman Yunho dan Changmin. "Kalian terlalu berlebihan!" serunya keras. Ia segera masuk ke kamarnya, tidak mau keluar bahkan untuk makan malam sehingga membuat suasana rumah menjadi tidak nyaman.

Sejak itu, Jaejoong selalu menghindari Changmin dan Yunho, pergi entah ke mana. Begitu keluar dari rumah, ia menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Tidak ada yang tau ke mana ia pergi dan siapa yang ditemuinya. Baru setelah sore mereka bisa bertemu dengannya.

Tidak terasa, Hari pernikahan antara Jaejoong dan Shan Lee pun tiba. Para tamu undangan telah datang, menunggu keluarnya kedua mempelai dengan sabar. Keluarga Lee cukup dikenal di daerahnya, sedangkan mempelai wanita adalah bunga di desa itu. Semua tamu memuji keserasian kedua mempelai.

Yunho kembali gundah. Hatinya menjerit, tidak rela membiarkan ini semua terjadi. Namun, apalah daya. Ia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

0O0

"Shan Lee, ayo keluar."

"Tapi umma, aku malu..."

"Kenapa harus malu? Sudah, cepat keluar, kau tampak cantik kok."

Nyonya Sun menarik putrinya keluar. Dan semua orang terpukau. Shan Lee yang biasanya saja sudah cantik tanpa dandanan, kini tampak semakin cantik dalam balutan hanbok merah. Seperti bidadari, batin Yunho. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Shan Lee, dan ia merasakan rona merah menjalar di pipinya. Ia bisa melihat Shan Lee merasakan hal yang sama

"Kau cantik," puji Ynuho, membuat Shan Lee semakin tersipu.

"Iya, unnie cantik sekali hari ini," ujar Yoochun. " Kamsahamnida," jawa Shan Lee dengan tersenyum. "Kau juga cantik kok," tambahnya.

"Tapi, Jaejoong kok lama ya?" tanya Hyunjae-umma. "Iya, dia lama sekali. Sedang apa sih dia?" kata Pak lee tidak sabaran.

Yunho merasakan firasat buruk. Terlebih saat ia melihat Changmin berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah cemas. "Jaejoong-hyung tidak ada di kamarnya," kata Changmin dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Yunho merasa ketakutan melanda seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan cepat, ia segera berlalri ke kamar Jaejoong. Kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kamar itu telah ditempati.

Kepanikan melanda seluruh anggota keluarga. Saat itulah, di kejauhan tampak seseorang memacu kudanya dengan cepat bagai kesetanan...

* * *

a/n : Sampai sini dulu. Semoga semua suka ^^

Balesan buat reviewer :

halo **Calcal9095**! apakah kamu juga seorang cassie?

Gamshamnida ya udah jadi reviewer pertama (dan untuk sementara ini, kamu reviewer tunggal lho) selama chapter satu dan dua dipublish. Fandom ini memang mungkin agak sedikit terlupakan ya, sedikit banget fic yang dipublish tiap minggunya dan yang review nggak kalah sedikit nih. Karena itu, author dan Kimchi sangat tersanjung mendapat review dari kamu lho. Ini chapter tiganya. Gimana? Makin penasarankah kamu?

Oke, sekian dulu fic dari Sun Hi. Mind to review?


	4. 1st Life part four

a/n : Aq abis baca fanfic orang lain, jadi gak bisa konsentrasi pas ngetik  
Sorry kalo banyak yang salah ketik ato bikin bingung, setiap pertanyaan diterima ^^

Halo semuanya. Pertama, Kimchi dan Sun Hi sangat berterima kasih pada para author maupun reader tak ber-akun yang setia menanti (halah) fanfic ini. Kimchi sempat kehilangan keinginan untuk publish soalnya waktu itu gak ada review sama sekali, tapi berkat para readers dan reviewers tercinta, Kimchi semangat lagi untuk publish, dan pastinya Sun Hi juga senang menerima review kalian. Gamshahamnida, chingu.

Special thanks to **Calcal9095, tee-tah, **and** Rei Sakaki **for the first-five review.

And here it is, the fourth chapta! RnR will be high-appreciated.

**Our "Three Times" Relationship**

-Disclaimer-

Sun Hi

* * *

**1st LIFE (part four)**

One, two, three...

Pengendara kuda itu berhenti tepat sebelum kudanya menerjang tempat pernikahan itu. Apabila sang joki tidak menghentikan lari kudanya, sudah bisa dipastikan tempat itu akan runtuh dalam sekejap. Joki yang tegap dan berotot itu menyerahkan gulungan kertas yg dibawanya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"A-anda Pak Lee? Sa-saya harap a-anda bisa ikut saya segera. Pu-putra anda sedang berada dalam masa kritis. Ta-tabib sudah menunggu...," kata joki itu dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Untuk sesaat, semua yang hadir berusaha mencerna kata-kata joki itu. Sampai akhirnya Changmin tiba-tiba berlari ke arah kuda yang dibawa joki tadi. Dengan mudahnya, ia ayunkan tubuhnya ke atas pelana dan dipacunya kuda itu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Hyung, bertahanlah, aq akan segera ke sana, batin Changmin. Matanya semakin kabur, air mata menghalangi pandangannya. Tapi, ia tau ke mana ia harus pergi. Hanya ada satu tabib yang mungkin didatangi oleh hyung, pikir Changmin lagi. Ya, karena tidak ada di keluarga kita yang tau soal tabib itu kecuali Jaejoong-hyung..., Sooyun-umma..., dan... aku. Tunggulah hyung, aku segera ke sana...

Semua orang bagaikan membatu. Mancerna semua kejadian ini dengan perlahan, dan yang pertama menyadarinya tentu joki yang kudanya dibawa lari Changmin. "Heh, dia membawa kabur Si Hitam! Kuda paling bagus yang pernah kumiliki, kuda kesayanganku! Awas saja kalau Si Hitam sampai kenapa-napa! Pak, saya akan segera meminjam kereta, saya punya kenalan di dekat sini. Bapak mau ikut dengan saya?" tanya si joki.

"O ya, tentu saja," jawab Pak Lee yang masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang tengah terjad.

Sementara itu, Yunho tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ke mana Changmin? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jaejoong, Jaejoong kritis? Apa maksudnya itu? Lalu pernikahan ini bagaimana?

Beribu pertanyaan masuk ke kepala Yunho yang kini berada di dalam kereta kuda dengan appa, umma, Shan Lee, dan kedua adiknya. Kedua adiknya menangis dalam dekapan Shan Lee. Ummanya pun tidak terlihat seperti biasanya, menyandarkan kepala ke bahu appanya dan memejamkan mata. Ia bisa melihat tangan ummanya yang mengepal bergetar hebat.

Lalu dilihatnya wajah appanya. Yunho tidak dapat menggambarkan ekspresi wajah appanya. Terlihat sedih, marah, gelisah... Yunho tidak yaikn akan apa yang dirasakan appanya. Dipalingkannya wajahnya ke arah jendela. Tanpa sengaja, matanya bertemu dengan mata Shan Lee. Hanya 2 detik yang singkat, tapi cukup untuk mengetahui bahwa Shan Lee merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

_Aku harus kuat_, pikir Yunho. _Aku juga adalah anak tertua, sama seperti Jaejoong. Aku harus bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri_. Yunho mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, kukunya yang tajam menyakiti telapak tangannya tapi ia tidak peduli. Shan Lee menatapnya dari seberang. Ditundukkannya kepalanya, air mata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Akhirnya kereta tadi berhenti di depan sebuah bukit yang terjal. "Tabib itu tinggal di atas," kata joki itu sambil meloncat turun dari kursinya. Diikatkannya tali kekang kedua kuda penarik kereta itu ke sebuah pasak. bersama-sama mereka meniti jalan ke atas bukit. Di kejauhan, nampak rombongan besar menuju ke arah mereka (para tamu undangan nikahannya JJ 'n Shan Lee)

Akhirnya ke-7 orang itu tiba di puncak bukit. Di sana, terdapat sebuah gubuk kecil yang sudah doyong, seakan-akan tiupan angin yang tak seberapa dapat merubuhkannya dalam sekejap. Di depan gubuk itu, tertambat kuda hitam yang sedang merumput dengan gagah, bulunya hitam mengkilat tertimpa cahaya matahari.

Joki yang mengantar mereka langsung menghampiri kuda hitam itu dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. "Hitam, kau tak apa-apa kan? Kalian langsung masuk saja, tabib sudah menunggu di dalam," ujar joki itu sambil menggosok kuda hitamnya dengan jerami, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada mereka. Segera saja Pak Lee masuk diikuti istri dan anak-anaknya.

Gubug itu ternyata tidak sekecil yang terlihat. Terdapat beberapa ruangan, di setiap ruangan terdapat 2 kasur yang sudah lapuk dan disekat dengan tirai. Dari kamar yang terletak di ujung, terdengar suara isakan. Pak Lee, Hyunjae-umma, Shan Lee, Yunho, Yoochun, dan Junsu berjalan perlahan menuju ke kamar itu.

Tampak suatu pemandangan yang indah sekaligus menyesakkan. Seorang pemuda tampan berkulit putih pucat terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Disampingnya, seorang pemuda yang masih sangat belia berlutut dan menagis sambil menggenggam erat tangan pemuda yang tengah terbaring itu. Cahaya matahari menembus masuk ke ruangan itu dari jendela di belakang mereka. Seorang laki-laki tua berjenggot panjang bersandar ke kusen jendela, hanya memperhatikan mereka dalam diam. Tiba-tiba, laki-laki tua itu menoleh ke pintu dan menatap ke arah rombongan yang baru datang itu dengan tajam.

Perlahan, ia bangkit dari tempatnya bersandar dan berjalan dengan terseok-seok ke arah mereka.

"Pak Lee bukan?" tanya laki-laki tua itu. "Saya tabib yang berpraktek di sini." Matanya yang tajam meneliti orang-orang di depannya. Yunho hanya bisa diam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika tabib tua itu menatapnya dengan seksama. Kedua adiknya pun sudah berhenti menangis, bersembunyi di belakang Shan Lee dan melirik tabib tua itu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Tiba-tiba tabib tua itu berhenti di hadapan ketiga gadis yang ketakutan itu dan tersenyum lembut. "Kalian tidak perlu takut, aku tidak makan anak perempuan kok. Aku juga tidak suka mengisap darah gadis cantik," katanya sambil tertawa pelan. Ketiga gadis itu tersenyum, tidak lagi merasa ketakutan.

"Appa, umma..." kami semua melihat ke dalam kamar. Jaejoong membuka matanya. Changmin yang ada di sebelahnya mengangkat kepalanya, kedua tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat. "Nak...," Hyunjae-umma berlari ke arah keduanya, memeluk Changmin dan mengelus rambut Jaejoong dengan perlahan.

"Appa, umma, mianhe... Yoochun, Junsu, maafkan oppa ya..."

"Yunho.. uhuk.. uhuk.." Jaejoong berusaha duduk tegak, tubuhnya berguncang saat ia menahan batuknya.

"Hyung, jangan paksakan dirimu!" seru Changmin dengan nada membentak. Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa diam._ Belum pernah aku melihat Changmin seperti ini_, pikir Yunho. _Dia pasti sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, lebih daripada aku sendiri_, pikir Yunho lagi. Hatinya sakit, mengingat dia selalu merasa sebagai saudara yang paling dekat dengan Jaejoong. Tapi, dia bahkan tak tau apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong. _Aku tidak bisa bereaksi saat mendengar kalau Jaejoong sedang kritis. Aku tak tau apa-apa_. Hati Yunho terasa perih memikirkan hal itu.

_Aku tidak lagi mengenali Jaejoong dan Changmin_, pikir Yunho lagi. Ia terkejut juga akan pikirannya sendiri, tapi hatinya mengatakan bahwa apa yang dipikirkannya ada benarnya juga. Belum sempat berpikir lebih jauh, ia merasakan bahwa dirinya tengah diperhatikan. Benarlah, Jaejoong sedang menatap ke arahnya. Yunho tidak bisa membalas pandangannya, ia merasa wajahnya merah padam.

"Appa, umma, mianhe.. Aku tau aku seharusnya memberi tau kalian tentang penyakitku. Tapi, aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Maaf ya, Yoochun, Junsu. Shan Lee, aku juga ingin minta maaf padamu... Mianhe..." kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa oppa," kata Shan Lee lembut. Ia berlutut di samping Jaejoong dan menggenggam tangannya. "Sekarang, yang penting oppa sembuh dulu." Hyunjae-umma yang ada di sisi lain tempat tidur hanya bisa menangis.

"Jangan begitu, hari ini kan seharusnya jadi hari terindahmu. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan adik perempuanku yang manis ini melewatkan pernikahannya. Semua persiapan juga sudah selesai, iya kan tetua?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memandang ke belakang Shan Lee.

Semuanya menoleh ke arah pintu dengan terkejut. Karena terlalu terfokus pada Jaejoong, tak ada yang menyadari kalau para tamu undangan yang tadi menyusul sudah tiba. Di pintu, berdiri seorang laki-laki yang bahkan lebih tua lagi dari tabib pemilik rumah. Ia masuk dengan dibantu oleh Nyonya Sun dan Pak Lin, orang tua Shan Lee.

Tetua keluarga Lee berjabat tangan dengan sang tabib. "Lama tidak bertemu" Mereka berdua berpelukan erat.

"Tetua...," panggil Jaejoong. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan mendekati Jaejoong lalu bertanya, "ada apa, Nak?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku ingin kau melanjutkan acara pernikahan ini," jawab Jaejoong, mengeraskan suaranya supaya semua yang hadir bisa mendengarnya.

"Tapi kau kan sedang sakit, tidak bisa ditunda dulu? Aku tidak mungkin menikahkan kalian sekarang, mengingat tubuhmu yang masih sangat lemah," jelas tetua.

"Bukan aku yang akan menikah," kata Jaejoong pelan. Semuanya terkejut. _Apa maksudnya ini?_, tanya Yunho dalam hati.

"Nak, coba jelaskan apa maksudmu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau katakan," tanya tetua perlahan.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. "Seperti yang semuanya ketahui, hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Shan Lee. Tetapi, aku tidak pantas untuknya. Dengan tubuh yang lemah ini, aku tidak akan bisa menjadi suami yang baik baginya. Selain itu, aku selalu mengganggapnya sebagai seorang adik. Ia juga tidak mencintaiku." Jaejoong berhenti sebentar. Shan Lee hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah menghela nafas sejenak, Jaejoong meneruskan kata-katanya,"seperti yang telah kukatakan tadi, aku tidak akan bisa menjadi suami yang baik baginya, yang bisa melindunginya dan mencintainya sepenuh hati. Karena itu, aku rasa... akan lebih baik apabila Shan Lee menikah dengan..." Jaejoong menatap semua orang yang hadir. Ia pun menghentikan pandangannya pada Yunho.

"Yunho. Ia akan menjadi suami yang baik bagi Shan Lee. Aku juga yakin kalo mereka sebetulnya saling mencintai."

_Ap-apa? Nggak mungkin, tadi Jaejoong bilang aku? Dia tidak bercanda kan?_ Yunho merasakan wajahnya memerah. Dia benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Dunia serasa berhenti berputar. Yunho bahkan merasakan bahwa nafasnya tertahan sesaat. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat (nggak mungkin bgt sih). Ia hanya membatu di tempat. Namun mata Jaejoong yang tajam terus saja memandangnya.

Tanpa peringatan, Pak Lin berjalan ke arah putrinya, menggenggam lembut kedua tangannya, dan bertanya,"Apakah yang dikatakan Jaejoong itu benar? Jawablah dengan jujur, aku tidak marah kok," tanya Pak Lin lembut. Shan Lee hanya terdiam, lalu mengganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, appa. Ak-aku menyukainya."

"Yunho, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Jaejoong tajam. _Belum pernah ia berbicara setajam ini sebelumnya_, pikir Yunho. "Kutanya sekali lagi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada yang lebih keras.

"Kurasa, aku juga menyukainya..." Kata-kata itu meluncur keluar begitu saja dari mulut Yunho. Yunho tidak bisa berpikir, ia bahkan tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan.

Dengan agak ragu, diangkatnya kepalanya. Yunho melihat Shan Lee menatapnya tak percaya, sementara Jaejoong tersenyum senang. "Kemarilah Yunho," panggilnya. Kaki Yunho pun bergerak menuju ke samping tempat tidur Jaejoong. Yunho berdiri berhadapan dengan Shan Lee yang tak berani menatap wajahnya.

Suasana hening dan mencekam. Sampai kemudian, Jaejoong menarik satu tangan Yunho dan meletakkannya di atas tangan Shan Lee. "Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong pada tetua tanpa mempedulikan gumam pelan dari pasangan yang berusaha menarik tangannya itu.

Tetua hanya tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekat. Ia berjalan perlahan, tubuhnya yang bongkok berguncang seiring langkahnya. Ditumpangkannya kedua tangannya yang sudah keriput di atas tangan Yunho dan Shan Lee. Ia lalu menatap Yunho dengan lembut dan berkata,"Nak, jawablah pertanyaanku dengan jujur dan serius. Apakah kau, Lee Yunho, mencintai Lin Shan Lee, bersedia menjadi suaminya, dan akan menjaganya dalam sehat maupun sakit? Serta menuntunnya dalam suka maupun duka?"

"Ya, aku bersedia," jawab Yunho mantap.

Tetua tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Shan Lee. "Tatap aku, Nak." Shan Lee mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tepat ke mata tetua. "Apakah kau, Lin Shan Lee, mencintai Lee Yunho, bersedia menjadi istrinya, dan akan mengasihinya dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam suka maupun duka? Serta mengikutinya apapun yang akan terjadi?" tanya tetua.

Shan Lee hanya diam. Ia menatap Yunho tajam, barulah menjawab,"Ya, aku bersedia."

Tetua tersenyum. "Dengan ini, kunyatakan kalian resmi menjadi suami istri. Dan kuucapkan selamat untuk Tuan dan Nyonya Lee yang baru," kata tetua sambil tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi yang ompong. Terdengar sorakan gembira dari para tamu undangan yang hadir.

"Lebih baik kalian semua kembali ke rumah dan merayakannya di sana," sela Jaejoong di tengah-tengah keramaian itu. "Iya, ayo keluar semuanya," kata tabib sambil mengusir para undangan yang ribut. Kini tinggalah Yunho, Shan Lee, dan Changmin yang berada di ruangan itu. "Sebelum kalian pergi, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat," kata Jaejoong.

"Ah ya, kamsahamnida oppa. Berkat oppa, aku jadi tau kalau Yunho-oppa ternyata menyukaiku, seperti juga aku menyukainya," Shan Lee meremas tangan Jaejoong lembut. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. "Aku ada hadiah untuk kalian," kata Jaejoong sambil merogoh-rogoh sakunya. Dia mengeluarkan sepasang benda bulat mungil dengan lubang di tengahnya.

"Ini disebut cincin," jelas Jaejoong. "Di negeri lain, yang terletak di seberang lautan yang tidak kita kenal, benda ini digunakan untuk menyatukan dua pasangan yang menikah seperti kalian. Kenakanlah di jari manis pasangan kalian." Jaejoong menyerahkan cincin itu pada Yunho dan Shan Lee. Dengan malu-malu mereka pun saling memasangkan 'cincin' tersebut di jari manis pasangannya.

"Sekarang kalian sudah resmi terikat sebagai suami istri. Yunho, jaga Shan Lee baik-baik. Awas kalau kau membuatnya sedih. Shan Lee, kalau Yunho macam-macam padamu, laporlah pada oppamu ini ya," canda Jaejoong. "Akan kujaga dia baik-baik, tak akan pernah kulepaskan," jawab Yunho santai sambil menggenggam erat tangan Shan Lee, membuat wajah gadis cantik itu merona. Namun, Shan Lee terlihat bahagia. Dibalasnya genggaman Yunho erat, seakan tak mau melepaskannya.

"Pasti oppa, aku akan melapor padamu kalau Yunho-oppa macam-macam," kata Shan Lee sambil tersenyum. Manisnya dia.

"Nah, sekarang pergilah. Nanti para tamu menunggu lho. Bisa-bisa waktu kalian datang makanannya sudah habis," goda Jaejoong lagi. Mereka pun pamit, tapi Changmin belum juga beranjak dari sisi Jaejoong. "Changmin, pergilah, aku akan baik-baik saja. Bersenang-senanglah," kata Jaejoong sambil mengelus rambut Changmin perlahan. Yunho berhenti berjalan dan melepaskan genggamannya dari Shan Lee, menyuruh gadis itu keluar terlebih dahulu. Ia kembali ke kamar tempat Jaejoong berada.

"Ayo Changmin, ikutlah dengan Yunho. Dia hyungmu juga, kau harus mematuhinya," bujuk Jaejoong lembut. Changmin menatap ke arah Yunho, matanya menyiratkan kekalutan yang dalam. Yunho tau ini sebuah ujian untuknya. _Aku telah berhasil melalui ujian cintaku, dan kini aku siap menghadapi ujianku yang berikutnya_, pikir Yunho. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya perlahan, sementara matanya terus menatap mata Changmin lembut. Perlahan Changmin mengulurkan tangannya pada Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum memandang pemandangan di hadapannya itu.

"Nah, sekarang kalian pergilah, aku mau istirahat dulu. Changmin, ingat kata-kataku tadi. Dia adalah hyungmu, turutilah kata-katanya. Yunho, aku titip Changmin padamu. Dia adalah dongsaeng kesayanganku, awas ya kalau dia kenapa-napa," ancam Jaejoong.

"Iya, iya. Dia dongsaeng kesayangaku juga, kok. Lagipula, aku dongsaengmu juga kan? Berbaik hatilah sedikit padaku. Dari tadi kau main ancam saja," kata Yunho sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Jaejoong tergelak. Jawabnya, "dongsaeng macam apa yang bersikap tidak sopan pada hyung-nya sepertimu? Sudah, sana pergi." Keduanya pun pergi menuju pintu, diiringi tatapan sayang Jaejoong. Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya, sampai akhirnya sosok keduanya lenyap dari pandangan.

_Ya, aku perlu istirahat sebentar_, pikir Jaejoong. Dibiarkannya tubuhnya merosot lemas, rasa sakit menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan tabib, atau melihat apa yang dilakukannya.

Tiba-tiba, seluruh ruangan bercahaya. Dan di langit-langit gubuk, ia melihat sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi, sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Umma..." bisiknya pelan. Jaejoong pun memejamkan matanya, tidur pulas dibalik selimut yang disampirkan oleh tabib tua itu. Nafasnya semakin lama semakin pelan, hingga akhirnya tidak berhembus lagi...

Semua orang tengah berpesta di rumah Pak Lee. Yunho menyelinap keluar dari pesta, dan duduk di bawah pohon yang terletak di atas bukit. Dengan tersenyum dilihatnya langit malam yang bertabur bintang. "Oppa," panggil sebuah suara.

Yunho tersenyum. "Shan Lee ah~, duduklah di sini," katanya sambil menepuk tempat di sampingnya.

"Oppa, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa.., apa kau merasa menyesal, telah menikah denganku?" tanya Shan Lee. Keraguan terpancar jelas dalam suaranya

"Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa. Menyesal? Yang benar saja, aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku kalau tadi Jaejoong tidak menikahkan kita," kata Yunho sambil membelai kepala Shan Lee lembut.

"Oppa..." Shan Lee tersenyum senang. Yunho pun tersenyum, ditariknya dagu Shan Lee mendekat. Wajah Shan Lee memerah, namun ia tak memberontak. Dipejamkannya matanya. Di bawah pohon yang rindang, dengan disaksikan bintang-bintang, mereka beciuman dengan hati penuh cinta...

Pesta yang meriah itu berlangsung sepanjang malam. Semua bersuka ria menyambut pasangan yang baru saja menikah.

Tragis, keesokan harinya, Jaejoong meninggalkan mereka. Tubuhnya yang pucat tergolek dalam peti kayu. _Hyung seperti sedang tidur, bukannya mati_, pikir Changmin. Matanya terasa panas, tetapi tak ada air mata yang mengalir.

Di upacara pemakaman Jaejoong, semua tamu yang kemarin bersorak gembira, menangis sedih. Shan Lee menangis di bahu Yunho, Yunho merangkulnya erat dengan sebelah tangannya. Tangan Yunho yang lain menggenggam erat tangan Changmin, yang tidak meteskan setitik pun air mata.

_Jaejoong, akan kujaga keluarga kita. Aku berjanji_, ikrar Yunho dalam hatinya. Setetes air mata mengalir turun, membasahi wajahnya...


	5. Changmin's Story

a/n : Ini adalah fanfic terakhir dari 1st life of DBSK. Sesuai dengan judulnya, Changmin's story, maka fanfic ini ditulis dari sudut pandang Changmin, si magnae di keluarga Lee, walaupun nanti ada Yunho POV-nya ^^  
Selamat menikmati ^^

**Our "Three Times" Relationship**

-Disclaimer-

Sun Hi

* * *

**Changmin's Story**

**(1st Life's last part)**

One, two, three...

Apa kabar, Jaejoong-hyung? Baik-baik saja kan? Aku sendiri baik-baik saja, jadi jadi hyung tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Sejujurnya, aku masih merasa sedih karena hyung tidak ada di sini. Tapi, setidaknya ada appa, Hyunjae-umma, Yunho-hyung, dan juga Shan Lee-noona yang menjagaku. Yoochun-noona dan Junsu-noona juga sering mampir. Aku juga sudah punya banyak teman. Sekian dulu dariku, aku titip salam untuk umma ya. Changmin.

Kuremas surat yang kutulis lalu kubakar di depan makam Jaejoong-hyung. Aku terbiasa melakukan ini sejak Jaejoong-hyung meninggal. Yah, seperti menulis buku harian, hanya saja setelah menulis kejadian selama satu hari aku langsung membakarnya. Tujuannya? Tentu supaya Jaejoong-hyung mengetahui apa yang kulakukan atau kualami hari ini. Dengan begitu ia tidak perlu mencemaskanku.

Banyak orang menganggap apa yang kulakukan ini konyol, tapi aku tidak peduli. Mungkin, surat-surat yang kubakar itu memang tidak akan pernah diterima oleh Jaejoong-hyung, tapi setidaknya aku sudah berusaha kan?

Yak, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Sudah banyak tugas yang menungguku. Hari sudah siang rupanya. Sepertinya aku terlalu lama berdoa.

Wah, di sana ribut sekali. Ada apa ya? Apa aku perlu melihatnya dari dekat? Hm, Yunho-hyung tidak akan keberatan kalau aku telat. Aku ingin tau, ada apa sampai-sampai semua orang berkumpul seramai ini.  
Aku berusaha menembus barikade manusia di depanku. Ugh, susah sekali untuk maju ke tengah. Tapi akhirnya aku berhasil.

**Deg.**

Jantungku berdebar keras, sementara tanganku terkepal kuat. Kurasakan amarah menjalar sampai ke ujung kepalaku. Di hadapanku, tampak seorang gadis yang tidak lebih muda dariku dalam pakaian kumal berusaha menghindari lemparan sampah dari orang-orang di sekitarnya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik. Dia merintih, memohon supaya mereka berhenti, tapi tak seorang pun mendengarkannya. Aku semakin naik pitam saat air mata mengalir membasahi pipi gadis itu.

Ini semua salah, benar-benar salah.

"Hentikan!" kataku keras setengah berteriak. Semua yang berkumpul di situ memandang ke arahku. Beberapa saat kemudian, saat mereka sudah memastikan siapa aku ini, bagai pengecut mereka segera pergi dari sana. Mereka semua mengenalku dan keluargaku, tak ada seorang pun yang mau melawan kami. Bukannya keluarga preman, tapi kuakui keluargaku cukup terpandang di daerah ini.

Kuhampiri gadis yang ketakutan itu. Setelah dekat, aku baru menyadari kalau ia seorang keturunan Chinese. Matanya sipit dan dan rambutnya hitam legam seperti Shan Lee-noona. Kugenggam tangannya, kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Ia pasti sangat ketakutan. Aku mencoba menenangkannya, sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk dan membiarkannya menuntunnya.

Aku tau orang-orang yang melemparinya tadi sedang menonton kami, tapi aku tidak peduli. Sebaliknya, aku mengutuk mereka dalam hati. Tidak sepantasnya gadis ini diperlakukan seperti itu, benar-benar tidak manusiawi! Sebenarnya apa dasar mereka melempari gadis ini seperti itu? Benar-benar tidak berperasaan!

Tidak terasa, kami sudah tiba di depan hanok. Para penjaga gerbang tersenyum ke arah kami. Tapi, aku bisa merasakan tatapan ingin tau mereka, begitu pula dengan gadis itu. Jujur, aku sedikit risih. Tapi, hal itu toh tidak berlangsung lama.

"Changmin ah! Kau sudah pulang rupanya... Siapa gadis ini? Temanmu?" tanya Shan Lee-noona yang langsung memelukku lalu menjabat tangan gadis itu.

"Jie-jie...," kata gadis itu pelan. Aku dan Shan Lee-noona sama-sama kaget. Noona mulai menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan menyelidik. Ditangkupkannya kedua tangannya di pipi gadis itu, lalu ia meneliti wajah si gadis dengan seksama. Tak lama kemudian ia berseru kaget dan memeluk gadis itu lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam hanok. Aku sangat terkejut, sampai-sampai tanpa sadar mulutku sudah menganga lebar. Kulihat para penjaga gerbang sama bingungnya denganku. Aku pun segera menyusul noona karena takut ditanya yang macam-macam oleh para pelayan.

Aku masih bingung dengan tingkah noona-ku itu. Tapi, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tetap mengikuti mereka. Aku baru berhenti setelah noona membawa gadis itu ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Dengan hati pasrah dan masih terkejut aku pergi ke ruang tamu. Kulihat tiga wanita dan empat pria sedang mengobrol.

"Annyeong," kataku perlahan. Mereka memalingkan kepalanya ke arahku dan tersenyum. Kubalas senyuman mereka sambil sesekali menganggukan kepala, lalu duduk di antara appa dan hyungku. Mereka sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan kedua kakak iparku, sedangkan umma sedang mengobrol dengan Yoochun-noona dan Junsu-noona. Setelah menikah, kedua noonaku memang ikut keluarga suami mereka, sesuai dengan adat yang ada. Tapi mereka selalu pulang setidaknya seminggu sekali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Shan Lee? Tadi dia keluar, mau menunggumu katanya," tanya Yunho-hyung cemas.

"Anu hyung, sekarang noona sedang ada di kamarnya," jawabku. Dengan hati-hati, kuceritakan pengalamanku di perjalanan pulang tadi, dan kukatakan pada mereka kalau Shan Lee-noona sedang mengurus gadis itu. Semuanya hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dan mulai memperbincangkan gadis itu.

"Annyeong, maaf lama menunggu." Shan Lee nuna masuk dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Di belakangnya, tampak seorang gadis mengikuti sambil tertunduk malu. Shan Lee-noona menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak sabar dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

Dengan agak malu-malu, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menyapa kami semua. Tapi aku tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya. Tak dapat dipercaya kalau dia adalah gadis yang kutolong tadi. Setelah berganti pakaian dan mencuci mukanya, dia berubah 180 derajat. Kalau gadis yang kutolong tadi adalah gadis dekil yang gemetar ketakutan, maka yang ada di hadapanku kini adalah seorang putri cantik yang pemalu. Ia bagaikan bidadari tanpa sayap, kecantikannya alami dan muncul dalam kesederhanaannya.

"Dia ini sepupu jauhku dari keluarga appa, namanya Jen Li Jien. Appa sudah memberitahu kalau dia akan datang, tapi beliau sendiri tidak tahu waktu pastinya. Untunglah kau tadi bertemu dengan Changmin," kata Shan Lee-noona pada gadis itu sambil mengendikkan kepalanya ke arahku. Gadis itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya, sekilas kulihat kalau wajahnya telah merona merah. Tanpa sadar, jantungku berdegup lebih kencang. Segera kualihkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

Semuanya kembali asyik dengan obrolan yang sempat terputus tadi. Tapi aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada obrolan di sekitarku. Mataku tidak bisa lepas dari gadis yang sedari tadi diam tanpa sekali pun mengangkat kepalanya. Hanya sesekali saja ia menggumam pelan saat ditanya. Kemudian ia menanyakan sesuatu pada Shan Lee-noona dan pergi. Aku penasaran, setelah beberapa lama ia tidak kembali juga, kuputuskan untuk menyusulnya.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan perlahan, berharap ia akan keluar dari salah satu ruangan. Tapi, batang hidungnya pun tak tampak di mana-mana. Aku mulai merasa cemas. Hanok ini sangat besar, bisa-bisa ia tersesat. Kucoba untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri, tetapi imajinasiku terlanjur menguasai diriku. Kubayangkan ia terkurung dalam salah satu ruangan, atau terjebak dalam koridor yang bagaikan labirin tanpa menemukan jalan keluar dan akhirnya mati. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, namun, entah bagaimana pikiran itu merasuki diriku. Kupercepat langkahku, bahkan kini aku tengah berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

Semua pelayan yang lewat hanya bisa menatapku heran, tapi tak ada satu pun yang berani bertanya. Mungkin karena aku sudah seperti orang yang kerasukan. Aku berlari tak tentu arah, dengan kecepatan yang semakin meningkat di setiap langkah. Sampai kemudian kudengar sebuah suara riang,  
"wah, bunganya indah-indah ya..."

Aku langsung berhenti berlari. Tapi ini tidak mudah, mengingat aku baru saja berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Alhasil, aku menabrak tiang di hadapanku. Untunglah aku masih sempat menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sehingga tubuhku tidak terluka parah. Hanya sedikit lecet di tangan serta pusing dan pegal. Kudengar suara beberapa orang berlari ke arahku. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, sampai kepalaku tidak begitu pusing. Akhirnya mataku mulai terbiasa lagi, dan kini aku bisa melihat tukang kebun kami tengah memeriksa tanganku dengan cermat. Aku mencoba berdiri dan mengatakan padanya kalau aku tidak apa-apa, tapi rasa sakit menjalar dari kaki kiriku, membuatku terduduk kembali. Segera saja Pak Tua, begitu kami biasa memanggilnya, menarik kakiku ke arahnya. Diangkatnya dengan hati-hati lalu ditekannya pergelangan kakiku.

Saat dia melakukannya, rasa sakit kembali menjalar. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menjerit dan hanya meringis kecil.

"Sudah, Pak, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa bangkit dan jalan sendiri kok," kataku berbohong. Aku memang tidak yakin apa dengan kaki terluka seperti ini aku masih bisa jalan sendiri, tapi daripada aku harus dogotong olehnya yang sudah tua, lebih baik aku berkata begitu. Aku tak tega membiarkannya menopang badanku yang jauh lebih tinggi dan berat dari badan rentanya. Tanpa banyak berkata-kata, Pak Tua pergi meninggalkanku setelah mengangguk mengerti. Yang dikatakannya hanya "saya akan membawakan obat."

Fiuh... akhirnya dia pergi juga. Aku mencoba berdiri tetapi kakiku tidak mau mematuhi tubuhku. Padahal, Pak Tua bisa kembali kapan saja. Dia pasti akan menceramahiku.

"Jangan bergerak dulu," kata suara di sebelahku. Kulihat gadis yang telah membuatku jadi seperti ini berlutut di sampingku dan memelihatku dengan tatapan khawatir. Dia beringsut ke arah pergelangan kakiku yang sakit dan mulai memijitnya pelan. Tangannya dingin, kakiku terasa nyaman sekali dipijatnya.

"Anda seharusnya tidak berlari-lari. Tapi, saya rasa luka anda tidak terlalu parah, paling hanya terkilir," katanya pelan sambil terus memijit kakiku. Aku merasa malu. Kualihkan pandanganku sambil menggumam pelan. Saat aku menoleh kembali, mata kami bertemu. Dia sedang tersenyum sambil melihat ke arahku, manis sekali. Kurasakan rona merah merambat ke pipi kami, membuat kami menundukkan kepala.

"Terima kasih, aku rasa kakiku sudah jadi lebih baik sekarang," kataku berusaha kedengaran wajar. Perlahan-lahan kuangkat kepalaku, mengingat betapa tidak sopannya bicara pada seseorang tanpa menatapnya. Kulihat gadis itu masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok. Keluargaku secara turun-temurun sudah menguasai ilmu memijat. Lagipula, justru aku yang harus berterima kasih karena sudah ditolong tadi," ujaranya sambil tersenyum. Tapi ia cepat-cepat menunduk lagi. "Maafkan karena saya sudah bicara lancang pada tuan."

"Jangan, jangan tundukkan kepalamu. Aku justru tidak suka kalau kau bersikap merendah seperti itu. Santai sajalah," kataku. Aku memang tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu, aku tidak pernah membeda-bedakan siapa pun. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, di wajahnya tampak kelegaan yang tulus.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu tadi? Jen... Li Jien ya? Panggil aku Changmin saja, tidak perlu embel-embel yang lain," kataku ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Tapi gerakan kecilku itu rupanya berpengaruh juga pada kakiku. Kurasakan pergelangan kaki kiriku berdenyut-denyut setiap kali aku bergerak.

"Kalau begitu, panggilaku Li Jien, Changmin-sshi. Oh, masa tambahan -sshi saja tidak boleh?" tanyanya sambil menjabat tanganku. Setelah sedikit berdebat, akhirnya aku mengalah dan memperbolehkan dia menambahkan kata '-sshi' setelah namaku. Pak Tua sudah kembali dari pondoknya dengan membawa beberapa botol cairan. Diserahkannya botol-botol itu pada Li Jien, sementara ia memapahku ke kamar terdekat. Yah, akhirnya dia memapahku juga.

Perlukah kukatakan seberapa buruk Pak Tua sebagai tabib? Baiklah, dia memang tau banyak soal tumbuhan termasuk tumbuhan herbal tapi dia benar-benar tidak tau cara mengobati yang baik. Caranya mengurut kakiku, berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dari cara Li Jien memijat kakiku. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak, mungkin sampai semua orang di kota ini mendengarnya. Tapi akhirnya aku cuma bisa meringis kecil.

Tidak hanya itu saja, dia juga meceramahiku panjang lebar, sesuai perkiraanku. Yang lebih menyebalkan lagi adalah, dia seperti membaca pikiranku. Setiap kali aku merasa bosan pada omongannya dan dalam hati berharap aku bisa memutar bola mataku ataa mulai menghitung berapa kali dia mengulang-ulang hal yang sama, dia menekan kakiku tepat di area yang paling sakit.

Aku pun menyerah, hanya bisa pasrah mendengarkannya bicara tanpa ada titik-koma yang bisa kupotong. Mataku menjelajahi ruangan tempatku berada. Pandangan mataku terjatuh pada Li Jien yang duduk di belakang Pak Tua. Ia menatapku setengah kasihan setengah geli. Kumanyunkan bibirku, tapi itu justru membuatnya semakin geli. Sialnya lagi, Pak Tua juga melihat apa yg kulakukan dan kembali menekan titik paling sakit di kakiku. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa pasrah...

Setelah selesai 'mengobati'ku, Pak Tua dan Li Jien memapahku ke ruang keluarga. Kedua noonaku beserta suami mereka sudah pulang, sehingga mereka tidak perlu melihat dongsaengnya berjalan tertatih-tatih seperti ini. Tapi yang lain sangat terkejut, terutama Yunho-hyung. Sejak kematian Jaejoong-hyung, dia seperti mengalami _brother complex _terhadapku.

Namun ekspresi mereka berubah, setelah aku, dengan membuang harga diri dan rasa maluku, bercerita bagaimana aku bisa terkilir seperti ini. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yah, aku tidak bilang kalau aku terjatuh karena mencemaskan seorang gadis yang tidak kukenal, tapi tetap saja hal ini memalukan. Aku hanya bisa cemberut, tidak hanya sepanjang hari tapi sampai kakiku sembuh lagi.

Meski demikian, aku merasa sedikit terhibur dengan adanya Li Jien di sisiku. Dia tinggal bersama kami sekarang. Tentu saja tidak gratis, sekarang ini mana ada yang gratis (author : bentar, ini jaman dulu kan, belum abad 21?). Li Jien tinggal di sini dan bekerja membantu para pelayan. Dia sangat pintar, sehingga pelayan yang lain menyukainya. Tidak hanya itu, karna kepintarannya, dia sering diminta membantu di toko, menggantikan aku yang sedang cuti. Kadang-kadang, dengan bercanda kukatakan padanya, mungkin dia benar-benar akan menggantikanku di toko dan aku yang akan bekerja sebagai pelayan. Kalau sudah seperti itu, ganti Li Jien yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sementara aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Hari-hari kami terus berlanjut seperti itu, bahkan setelah kakiku sembuh. Malahan kami semakin dekat saja, sudah seperti sahabat yang berteman sejak lama. Kami curhat satu sama lain, bercanda, dan jalan-jalan bersama. Tentu saja kami juga bermain dengan pemuda-pemudi yang sebaya dengan kami, tapi kami lebih sering pergi berdua, terutama ke tepi tebing. Tentu tidak terlalu dekat dengan mulut tebing, bisa-bisa kami jatuh.

Meski demikian, kuakui kalau ada sesuatu yang kusembunyikan padanya. Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, kurasakan jantungku berdebar tak keruan. Dan hal itu masih berlanjut sampai sekarang. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan ini, atau lebih tepatnya aku tak mau mengakuinya. Sebab, seandainya ia mengetahuinya dan menolakku, hatiku pasti akan sakit sekali. Apalagi kalau karena hal itu dia jadi menjauhiku. Memikirkannya saja membuat kepalaku terasa berat. Karena itu, akan lebih baik kalau kami tetap seperti sekarang.

Sejujurnya, ada lagi hal yang menggangguku. Memang ini agak aneh, tapi sepertinya ada seseorang yang membuntutiku sejak kakiku sembuh. Dia adalah Sunhi, anak saudagar Shim yang baru pindah beberapa bulan lalu. Awalnya aku biasa saja, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku jadi cemas. Soalnya, setiap kali aku tidak sedang pergi dengan Li Jien, Li Jien pasti mengalami kecelakaan-kecelakaan aneh. Yah, bukannya aku mau menuduh Sunhi, tapi saat kejadian-kejadian itu terjadi, dia selalu tidak ada. Aku jadi mulai berpikir kalau dia ingin menyingkirkan Li Jien.  
Aargh... Semakin kupikirkan hal ini semakin membuat kepalaku sakit. Mungkin sebaiknya aku bicara dengan Sunhi...

Angin semilir berhembus. Di siang hari sepanas ini, otakku terasa sangat kacau. Sepertinya semua orang juga merasakan hal yang sama, sehingga Yunho-hyung memutuskan untuk meliburkan toko hari ini. Sepertinya ia ingin menemani Shan Lee-noona di rumah. Huh, mentang-mentang mau punya anak aja, toko diliburin terus. Meski begitu, aku juga senang karna sebentar lagi aku bakal jadi paman, tapi kalau toko tutup terus, mau dikasih makan apa tu anak?

Yah, nggak mungkin aku mengatakan hal itu pada Yunho-hyung. Dan lebih nggak mungkin lagi mengganggu pasangan yang sedang berbunga-bunga menunggu kelahiran anak pertama. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan (gak nyambung).

Sewaktu keluar, aku berpapasan dengan Li Jien. Rupanya dia juga ingin keluar, nggak betah di rumah terus. Akhirnya kami pun pergi bersama-sama ke tebing, tempat favorit kami. Selain kami berdua, tidak ada yang berani kemari. Makanya aku senang berada di sini.

Kami pun duduk di bawah pohon sambil mengunyah roti yang dibawa. Diselingi canda tawa dan kicauan burung, rasanya hari ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupku. Kutatap Li Jien yang duduk di sampingku. Dia tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar leluconku. Kurasakan jantungku berdetak luar biasa kencang. Tidak hanya itu, aku bahkan bisa merasakan dan mendengar desiran darah yang mengalir di setiap pembuluh darahku, sampai yang paling kecil sekalipun.

Kudekatkan tubuhku padanya. "Li Jien..." panggilku pelan. Dia menoleh, wajahnya masih merah karena tertawa. "Ada apa, Changmin ah.." tanyanya lembut. Tapi telingaku seakan tuli, yang kutangkap hanya suara lembut yang membuatku semakin mendekat.  
Semakin lama, jarak di antara kami semakin kecil. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan nafasnya. Kulihat wajahnya bersemu merah. Tapi ia tidak menjauh. Yang dialkukannya hanyalah memejamkan mata dan mengepalakan tangan erat-erat. Kami sudah akan berciuman, ketika terdengar suara gadis menjerit.

"OPPA!"

Dengan terkejut, kami menarik tubuh kami masing-masin dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara tadi. Rupanya itu Sunhi, kulihat dia berlari dari jauh ke arah kami. Sial, kalau tadi dia tidak menjerit, pasti aku dan Li Jien sudah berciuman! Mau apa lagi anak itu!

"Oppa, apa yang kau lakukan?" jeritnya begitu ia sampai ke tempat kami. Dia terengah-engah mengambil nafas, matanya memandang kami nanar. Tanpa peringatan, dia berlari ke arah Li Jien, menjambak rambutnya dan mendorongnya ke belakang. Segera saja aku maju ke antara kedua gadis itu dan berusaha memisahkan mereka. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku, aku berhasil memisahkan mereka.

Meski telah kupisahkan, Sunhi terus saja mencoba menyerang Li Jien. Dia terus menjerit dan memberontak sehingga aku kewalahan. Sewaktu aku masih kelabakan memegangi Sunhi, kurasakan kedua tanganku digenggam erat oleh tangan-tangan berotot. Tangan-tangan itu menariku, sehingga aku terpaksa melepaskan Sunhi. Sekarang, ganti aku yang memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Li Jien, aku tak akan memaafkanmu!" seru Sunhi marah. Dia kembali menerjang Li Jien, menjambak rambutnya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangannya yang lain menyerang bagian tubuh Li Jien yang tidak terlindungi. Li Jien bukanlah gadis yang lemah, namun Sunhi jauh lebih kuat darinya. Li Jien hanya bisa memegangi rambutnya yang ditarik oleh Sunhi sambil berusaha mempertahankan diri dari serangan Sunhi pada bagian tubuh yang lain. Aku ingin sekali menolongnya, tapi orang-orang suruhan Sunhi memegangiku erat sehingga aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa…

"Sakit!" rintih Li Jien. Hatiku serasa teriris mendengarnya.

"Sunhi, sudah cukup! Hentikan sekarang juga!" jeritku penuh amarah sambil terus berusaha membebaskan diri.

"Tidak bisa! Oppa adalah milikku, tak akan kuserahkan oppa pada gadis sepertinya! Lebih baik dia mati saja!" Air mata kemarahan mengalir dari pipi Sunhi. Dengan segenap tenaga, didorongnya Li Jien ke arah jurang. Apa yang terjadi berikutnya bagaikan mimpi buruk bagiku. Li Jien berhasil mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan berhenti tepat di bibir tebing. Tapi, belum sempat ia berdiri, tanah di bawahnya bergetar dan mulai berjatuhan ke jurang di bawahnya.

Mataku membelalak saat tubuh Li Jien menghilang dari pandanganku. Tidak lagi kupedulikan sekelilingku, yang kupikirkan hanyalah Li Jien.

Kuhempaskan tangan-tangan yang sedari tadi menahanku, tak lagi kudengar suara Sunhi yang memanggil namaku. Yang ada di benakku kini hanyalah Li Jien.

Betapa leganya aku saat melihat ia selamat. Terima kasih pada pohon tua yang tidak hanya menjadi tempat kami berteduh di saat panas dan hujan, tetapi juga menyelamatkan Li Jien dari jurang yang luar biasa dalamnya. Ya, pohon itu telah menyelamatkan gadis yang kucintai. Saat jatuh, Li Jien masih bisa meraih akar pohon yang merambat sampai ke ujung tebing. Kini aku hanya perlu menariknya ke atas.

"Li Jien, raih tanganku," seruku padanya. Namun Li Jien tidak juga meraih tanganku. Ia hanya mengangkat kepalanya perlahan hingga mata kami bertemu. Kulihat ada rasa takut di matanya. Kucoba untuk menenangkannya dengan terus menatapnya, berusaha memberitahunya bahwa aku ada di sini untuknya, sambil mengulurkan tangan kiriku. Sepertinya aku berhasil, karena Li Jien mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku.

Tinggal sedikit lagi. Kucondongkan tubuhku supaya aku bisa meraih tangan kanannya. Tanganku baru menyetuh ujung jarinya, saat akar pohon tua itu tidak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya.

Li Jien, dia jatuh ke jurang kelam yang seakan tak berdasar. Aku tidak mampu berpikir lagi. Kudorong tubuhku dengan tangan kananku yang menggengam bibir tebing. Aku ikut jatuh ke bawah sambil mengejar tubuhnya. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah 'aku harus meraih tangan itu'.

Tubuhku semakin dekat dengan Li Jien. Dengan bersusah payah, kuraih tangannya lalu kupeluk tubuhnya. Kami berdua jatuh semakin cepat, kulihat di bawah kami bebatuan terjal telah menunggu. Namun yang kupikirkan hanya dirinya. Dengan segenap kesadaran yang tersisa, aku berusaha supaya Li Jien tidak membentur batu-batuan yang semakin lama semakin jelas terlihat.

Tidak berapa lama, kurasakan tubuhku membentur bebatuan cadas yang tajam. Tulang-tulangku rasanya remuk, rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh penjuru tubuhku. Mataku berkunang-kunang, kepalaku sakit bukan main. Namun aku masih bisa mendengar suara-suara rebut di sekitarku. Aku mencoba mempertahankan kesadaranku.

Dan aku melihat appa, umma, Yunho-hyung, noona-noona serta chingu-chingu-ku berdiri di sekelilingku. Mereka menangis, air mata mereka membuatku hatiku pedih. Aku berusaha tersenyum, namun tangis mereka justru semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kupalingkan kepalaku ke kanan, kulihat Li Jien berbaring di sana, menatapku dengan mata setengah terpejam. Dia berusaha mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku. Kulihat ia membuka mulut, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Tidak ada suara yang keluar, tapi aku bisa membaca gerak bibirnya.

'Wo ai ni'

Aku tersenyum dan membalas,

"Saranghae"

Li Jien tersenyum, lalu menutup kedua matanya. Wajahnya begitu tenang dan damai. Ingin sekali aku membelainya, namun tanganku mati rasa. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan seluruh anggota tubuhku. Tak ada rasa sakit, aku tidak merasakan apa pun. Sama sekali tidak terasa. Dengan berat, kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah mereka yang tengah menangis.

Kulihat umma dan noona-noonaku berlutut di sampingku sambil menggenggam tangan kiriku. Di belakang mereka, Yunho-hyung berdiri dengan bahu bergetar. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan padanya bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Ingin kuhapus air matanya, memanggil namanya, dan memeluknya. Namun apa daya, aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan tangan dan kakiku, bagaimana aku bisa memeluk Yunho-hyung?

Maka aku pun hanya tersenyum. Ah, mataku rasanya berat sekali. Kulihat Yunho-hyung menangis sambil memejamkan matanya. Kurasa, aku juga bisa memejamkan mataku sekarang. Jangan menangis hyung, aku hanya perlu tidur sebentar saja kok. Sebentar saja…

**Yunho's POV**

Mianhae, padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk menjaga keluarga kita sebelum kau meninggal, Jae. Mianhae Changmin ah, sebagai hyung aku telah gagal.  
Kupejamkan mataku, membiarkan air mata mengalir lebih deras…

"Haraboji, ayo bangun. Umma bilang makan malam hampir siap. Ayo cepat, haraboji."

Sebuah suara membangunkanku dari tidurku. Kubuka mataku perlahan, dan kulihat gadis cilik penuh semangat di hadapanku. Aku tersenyum dan membelai rambut hitamnya. "Iya, haraboji sudah bangun kok."

"Haraboji kok nangis? Habis mimpi buruk?" tanya cucuku yang manis itu. Kedua bola matanya yang bulat dan indah menatapku cemas. Mengingatkanku pada Shan Lee sewaktu ia masih hidup.

"Iya, tapi haraboji tidak apa-apa kok. Sun makan dulu aja, nanti haraboji nyusul," kataku sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan. Wajah cemasnya berubah ceria. Sambil bersenandung, dia meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Tanpa sengaja, mata tuaku melihat foto-foto lama yang terpasang di dinding. Air mataku mulai berjatuhan lagi saat melihat foto Jaejoong dan Changmin yang tersenyum.

Mianhae, bisikku dalam hati. Aku tidak bisa menjaga kalian, padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk menjaga keluarga kita.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," terdengar suara dari sampingku.

Pemandangan yang kulihat benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Appa, umma, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, Shan Lee, dan Li Jien berdiri berdampingan. Mereka mengenakan hanbok putih yang indah dan bercahaya. Mereka tersenyum dengan tangan terkembang ke arahku.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, itu bukan salahmu. Kalaupun kau melakukan kesalahan, kami memaafkanmu."

"Hyung, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, aku sendiri yang memilih untuk terjun menyusul Li Jien," suara Changmin bergema di kepalaku. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi aku tau kalau yang kudengar tadi adalah suaranya. Changmin menggenggam tangan Li Jien erat, keduanya bertatapan mesra.

"Yunho ah, kemarilah." Kali ini suara Shan Lee yang kudengar. Ia tersenyum padaku sambil mengulurkan tangan. Kuulurkan tanganku yang telah renta dimakan usia dan meraih tangannya. Anehnya, setelah meraih tangannya, tubuhku terasa ringan. Aku pun tersenyum, dan menggenggam erat tangan Shan Lee. Aku tidak merasa takut, tidak selama dia berada di sisiku.

"Sun, umma kan sudah menyuruhmu memanggil haraboji," sahut seorang perempuan pada anaknya yang masih kecil.

"Tadi Sun udah mbangunin haraboji kok, tapi katanya Sun disuruh makan duluan. Nanti haraboji nyusul," kata sang anak.

Ummanya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Dengan tak sabar ia segera berjalan ke sebuah kursi yang diduduki oleh pria tua yang sudah renta.

"Appa, makan malam sudah siap."

"Appa, ayo bangun. Nanti makan malamnya keburu dingin," kata wanita itu lagi sambil mengguncang bahu lelaki tua itu perlahan. Namun lelaki tua itu tak pernah bangun. Ia terus memejamkan matanya, dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya sampai ke keabadian kekal.

One..

First Life has ended..

* * *

Nah, itu ending dari 1st life. Kimchi juga sempet kaget karena sad ending. Tapi, dalam otak si author, memang ide-ide itu nggak tertebak. Hahaha.

Gimana? Ceritanya memang rada ngebingungin, tapi bagus kan? Kalo ada yang bingung, bisa PM saia, nanti saia jelaskan. Asal kasih tau bagian mananya yang bingung.

Kimchi's note : Jen Li Jien itu orangnya sama dengan Kazuko di fic saia yang berjudul Changmin's Love Stream (promosi dikit ya =D) Dan, disini sang author, Sun Hi, mengorbankan dirinya jadi antagonis! Huahahaa.. gakpapa deng. Di sekolah dia memang antagonis sih. Wakakkaka..

Oke dah, review akan sangat dihargai baik oleh Kimchi maupun author. Karena itu, review ya?


End file.
